


Place

by kanamewjpeg



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Fluffy, Fun, Light Angst, Love, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Naughty, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanamewjpeg/pseuds/kanamewjpeg
Summary: One of the most important factor in Mew and Gulf's relationship is TOUCH.Mew's greatest communication tool and love language is him indulging Gulf in his armsand Gulf being swallowed by Mew's tingle fondling.''That was the most difficult one hour of my life''Mew said to Gulf as they walk into a place that only the two of them know.The younger gave a subtle smirk and held his Phi Mew's hand.''You don't have any idea how many techniques I did inside my head just to hold back not spreading my arms for you''Mew remained silent, then suddenly his face produced a thin grin playing on his lips.''Well, I guess we need to go home quickly? and see what else can we spread?''
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MewGulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewGulf/gifts).



> Hello! It's me again Mareng Eysia!  
> I made this au because I was so tired studying and I wanted to steam off a bit :)  
> as always this is just my imagination, a fluff, and tidbits naughty MewGulf fanfic for all of you ;)  
> I hope you will like it!

* * *

_''P'Mew krub, stay in your lane please 5555''_

_''What do you mean? I'm following your orders already na''_

_''No Phi, you're just following me and not my orders 555''_

_''But Phi wants to be with yai nong always what to do?''_

_''Phi, we should stop playing now okay''_

Then Gulf ended the call leaving Mew all confused while he rolls on his bed.

**_-The video chat ended.-_ **

**_4 hours 34 seconds 18:45_ **

_''aow, it's been 4 hours? but feels like a minute (hng hng)''_ Mew said as he grabs his water bottle and took a few sips to wet his dry throat

because of the intense game that he had with Gulf and their Team in ROV.

_''but why he hanged up on me again? I don't understand that kid sometimes grrr''_

Mew and Gulf have been playing ROV together for a while now, it's part of their quality time whenever they finish work or when they don't

have any schedule, they will always set a time to play and usually talk after the game ended but not until Gulf decided to surprise Mew on Christmas day last year.

Gulf gifted Mew a brand new Ipad. The reason why he bought Mew a new Ipad is that for every game they will see and talk to each other, even though there is a feature in the game that you

can talk to your members, Gulf prefers his own way.

That's why they've been doing this for quite a while now and we can tell that they enjoy it and are happy.

_''I need to level up so that Gulf don't look down on me! su su na Mew! you'll get your sweet revenge very soon!''_

Mew said while he fixes himself to go down and have his dinner. He needs to sleep early, he's still recovering from the previous work he had for the past days

and he hasn't fully healed from it and another event tomorrow.

_''Mama, do you want to eat? where's nong jom?''_ he asked his mom who were very busy changing chopper's clothes into a pajama.

 _''Jom is out, you go ahead.''_ His Mom expressed.

_''What about dad? did he ate?''_

_''Don't worry about your Dad Mew, he will go out and make food for himself, you go eat and sleep early. you have a schedule tomorrow''_

So Mew made his way to the dining room where he was served with his favorite Salmon salad and a small portion of yogurt ice cream that Gulf bought for

him when they went shopping last week.

Mew sat there wondering if Gulf is having his dinner too, for sure not yet. He knew Gulf so well that even if he forces him to eat on time, the younger just couldn't do it.

It's an innocent argument between Mew and Gulf, Him being too bossy over Gulf and Gulf being oblivious is such a cute and chaotic tandem.

Mew was almost finished eating his dinner and was about to call Gulf when he heard the noise of their dogs outside and the sound of the car entering their

place. He thought it was Jom because earlier his Mom told him that Jom was out eating with her friends so he ignored it and continued contacting Gulf

when suddenly out of nowhere he heard Gulf's ringtone.

_''Alainaaa?''_

He turned his head so quickly and examine the house thinking he is just being paranoid but thought to himself too that it was just an after effect

of their video call that's why he is hearing things. He called Gulf again and the same thing happened and now the sound is getting nearer and fuller.

He shakes his head and rubs his ears and put his hand on his cheeks.

_''Am I going crazy? why am I hearing Gulf's ringtone in my house''_

Then a low toned raspy voice responded to his question.

_''5555 because I'm here!''_

Mew turned around at the voice, then he saw Gulf there standing at the entrance of the dining room holding a bag of beer and his favorite sushi that only can be bought

in his favorite Japanese restaurant with a specific and special request that also only Gulf can do.

_''tua aeng!!??''_

_''Shai Phi (wai) are you done eating? I bought your favorite sushi and this.. (pointing at the beer) 555''_

_''Why didn't you tell me you're coming over?''_

_''oh wait, let me redo it! I forgot Phi... Sawadee krub Phi! SUPRISE!!! 555 ''_

_''5555 you're such a crackhead''_

_''there, the answer to your question on why I am here is to surprise you! 555''_

_''Why didn't you tell me ??''_

_''awwww, because it's a surprise Phi? it was meant not to be told, because it's a surprise 5555''_

They both laughed and as usual like the Mew Suppasit he is, he got up and went straight for a big crashing hug claiming Gulf's delicate and slick body.

Mew wrapped his arms around Gulf's waist and the latter did the same too, leaving their body being against each other.

_''hmm, I was pissed when you hanged up on me, you know that I don't like that right?''_

_''Khothot na Phi, 555 I was planning this and that's part of my acting''_

_''wow! what a great actor, anyways are you sure you'll be okay being here? are you with someone?''_

_''No Phi I came alone and already told Mae if she hasn't heard from me by 8 she can go ahead sleep''_

_''are you serious? wait...you're sleeping here?''_ Mew asked him while holding the younger's hands.

 _''shaiii Phi, why? you don't want too?''_ he replied to Mew with his pretty face that you just couldn't get enough and _ignore._

 _''Phi is just asking tua aeng, because I don't want to stress Mae nuch but yeah you already know that''_ hmm, still hugging.

_''Don't worry... wanna try this? I asked them to put more sesame oil in your rice 555''_

_''You sure know how I like my sushi... aren't we so lucky with that restaurant? They make me not just fresh sushi but with my own preferences too''_

_''Aren't you lucky enough having me?''_ Gulf whined at Mew who is busy playing with his tummy.

_''5555 tua aeng! what's with this whiny baby attitude? you're getting louder and louder about it and I love it''_

_''Really? seems like your face says otherwise 555''_ Gulf said while still pouting.

Both are being too playful as always as if they were not always together.

_''Are you sure you want to sleep here Gulf? 555 I'm giving you a chance''_

_''alaii Phi? why? are you thinking of something? why can't I sleep here hm?''_

_''I'm just joking, wanna eat this with me? Let's share it... come, sit here beside me''_

Then the younger sat beside Mew and started eating the sushi that he brought for his Phi.

_''hm, By the way, Phi, are you ready for tomorrow? did you rest well? you had a full packed work...my poor babe''_ he said while munching on.

Mew reached for the younger's nape and caress it with full affection. _''Phi is okay krub, don't worry''_

 _''I just don't want you to overdo your work Phi, you need to watch out your health too. we aren't getting any younger''_ Gulf exclaimed.

Then a soft shake is made on Gulf's head for teasing his Phi Mew _''Are you telling me that I'm old huh? huh? hmmm.''_

Gulf softly released a cute laugh not to offend his boyfriend for teasing _''What matters is I love you Phi 5555''_

Mew wrapped his hands around Gulf's waist pulling him closer and squeezing his tummy that he missed a lot.

 _''You're really good at getting away...''_ Mew whined.

They both finished their dinner. Gulf immediately offered to help wash the dishes but the elder refused and signed him to just go

to his room and chill there while Mew asks their helper to wash it for them.

Gulf entered Mew's room examining it as if he wasn't always chilling there and cuddling his baby.

walking slowly looking at every figurine and every fan gifts that were displayed in his room, one thing caught up his eyes.

A picture of them, actually it was the first picture they had taken, thanks to Mewlions, Mew always kept it beside his bed

so that, first thing in the morning, he will have a beautiful day thinking how lucky and blessed he was meeting gulf that day.

_''hmm, remember that day?''_ Mew asked Gulf while he's holding the picture.

 _''We've come a long way Phi, a very long one''_ then placing it again slowly on the side table of Mew's bed.

A warm back hug, Mew whispers something to Gulf. _''Start of something I wasn't expecting''_ he said.

Gulf turned around and wrapped his arms around Mew's neck and looked the elder straight into his eyes.

 _''But something predictable for me Phi''_ Mew frowned cutely and confused. _''What do you mean?''_

then Gulf put his chin on Mew's shoulder and hug the elder tightly _''Me loving you... it's not a surprise anymore... because you're lovable Phi''_

Mew smiled at what the younger said. They've been together for quite a while now but hearing his baby boy saying this thing isn't always the case.

That's why it's kinda a big deal for him whenever the young boy expresses his affection towards Mew.

_''Guess the sushi is really good, my baby boy is in a good mood right now?''_

Then Mew pulled Gulf on the bed and planted his head on the younger's chest

 _''Phi, you're heavy... but okay... stay''_ as he sniffs Mew's head.

_''I'm just happy that you're here Gulf, I really need a lot of energy... and a lot of cuddles... 5555''_

_''hmm, then suit yourself Phi''_

Mew raised his head a bit to give him access to view Gulf's face. _''That line is very familiar''_ Mew said while smirking.

_''haha is it? I don't know... maybe I'm just really letting you do whatever you want to do Phi...''_

_''Then let me suit myself Mr.Kanawut''_ Mew reached Gulf´s face tracing it with his warm kisses. his hands were traveling around Gulf's entirety.

Gulf released soft moans and him scrapping Mew's back because he really enjoys the elder exploring his body using his mouth.

For them, this isn't just sex. It's a communication between them, that only the two of them can understand.

It's part of their language, part of their story. Every time they do this they feel something, they discover more about themselves.

we can say that they are really communicating well 5555.

_''How come every time we do it, you have some different performances Phi? 5555''_ Gulf said while panting.

_''It's part of my job Gulf, I need to please you every time we do it''_

Gulf places his head on Mew's chest and rubs his shoulders. _''What are you saying Phi, this isn't an obligation, you don't have to please me''_ Gulf said looking worried.

 _''555 don't worry it's my choice, I like it when you are happy doing it with me''_ Mew said to ease the younger's worries.

_''I'm all good Phi, as long as you are here with Me and I'm seeing you''_

_''Then let me have you all night??''_ Mew teased the younger who got shy covering his whole body with the blanket.

 _''aww, since when you got shy? take that off and look at me''_ Then Mew took off the blanket that's covering Gulf.

 _''mi-yaww, want to sleep, move over''_ Gulf's whines.

 _''Nah, I want a hug... go here...''_ Mew pulling the younger into his arms.

_''(sigh) You're good at getting what you want Phi, I just can't refuse your cuteness''_

Then the two cuddle all night long while talking about a lot of things, a lot of theories, a lot of good documentaries that Mew wanted for Gulf to watch.

They are just your normal couple, they do the things that a normal couple would do except that they need to be careful doing it in a public place.

That's why Mew's home became their Hide-out.

_''Let's go sleep now Gulf, you have to wake up early tomorrow.''_

_''(sigh) I got nervous suddenly Phi...''_

_''alaina?''_

_''I said I'm nervous about tomorrow's event...''_

_''Why?''_

_''It's been a while since we went to an event with a lot of fans, I don't know how to act in front of them''_

_''Of course, you know! don't worry, you'll get the feeling when you see our sweethearts tomorrow. So don't stress too much and just don't think anything and sleep''_

_''hmm, (hugging) Thank you Phi, you always make me feel at ease''_

_''My pleasure Sir. Gulf, now go to sleep okay? I love you tua aeng''_

_''I love you too... Phi Mew''_

Then both of them fell asleep.

The morning came, as usual, it's Mew who woke up first. sitting at the corner of his bed, he rubs Gulf's ears waking the younger because it's almost 8 am.

The baby needs to go home so he can prepare well for the event later.

_''Gulf... wake up na... it's 8 am... you'll be late my baby''_

_''Hmm, 5 minutes Phi, please...''_

_'c'mon get up na. You'll be scolded later! get up...''_

Then Gulf pulled Mew on his side locking his neck with his arms.

_''Gulf, stop... you have to get up now... I'm telling you...''_

_''Stay like this for a long time naa...''_

_''Yes I will stay with you for a long time but not like this Gulf, you're breaking my neck''_

Then Gulf snap out of his sleepy thought and got up rubbing both his eyes and stretching his arms widely then cupping Mew's whole body

_''I don't want to go home Phi, should we ditch the event Phi?''_

_''GULF!!! Go fix yourself now and go home, don't wait for me to drag you out from my room to your car''_

_''Ohhhh, aggressive... you want to drag something else Phi?''_

_''Gulf 555 stop being horny early in the morning...''_

_''Phi... wood''_

_''Alai???''_

_''Boner''_

_''Gulf! drink that water beside you and stop being naughty okay''_

After drinking the water Gulf immediately pulled Mew into a hug leaning on Mew's back he whispers.

_''I just don't want to get out from your sight...''_

Then Mew turned around and looked at Gulf lovingly, reaching for his soft face while the younger closes his eyes

and feeling every caress on his face. Mew stopped and cupped Gulf's small face saying _''I already told you before right? you're in my heart. you're always with me''_

Then both of them gave each other a very tight and warm hug, of course, a kiss is a plus.

_''Okay let's get up and eat breakfast...''_ Mew said to Gulf but he refused and told the elder that will just go home directly.

They both went down. Gulf bidding his goodbye to Mew's Mom and to his sister who were busy baking.

_''Bye Ma, bye P'Jom...''_

Mew was about to open the door for Gulf when Jom came rushing towards them handling a plastic of cookies.

 _''I baked that for you Gulf, P'Mew asked me last night 555 I hope you'll like it''_ Jom said with her wide smile.

_''Thank you na Phi jom, I will love it for sure... you're a great baker krub!''_

_''You're a sweet talk Gulf 555''_ Mew teased him.

_''Mama, I will accompany Gulf to his car...''_

then both of them went out. Mew opens the door for Gulf like the gentleman he is.

 _''You want me to drive you home?''_ Mew said.

_''Aww, 555 I thought you wanted us to prepare for the event later?''_

_''I'm just kidding, okay give me a kiss, and please drive safely..''_

_...mwa...hmm...pfftwah...._

_''Enough...''_ Mew said.

Then Gulf went on his way.

After a few hours, Mew's team arrived at his house and helped him prepare for the event that will start in just a few hours.

They've been doing some exclusive live with top fans but this event is different as they will have huge access seeing their

sweethearts cheering for them. And this would be their first official Mall event in the pandemic time that's why Mew's nerves are acting up.

_Video Calling Gulf....._

_''Hello? are you ready na?''_

_''I'm still at home Phi, eating 555''_

_''aww, My baby is hungry, I told you to eat first before leaving here..''_

_''No phi, I fell asleep earlier that's why I got hungry just now.. don't worry... what about you Phi? did you ate na?''_

_''Not yet, I will just grab a salad on the way... I'm doing my make up now... I wanna see you na tua aeng..''_

_''aww, 555 we were just together Phi!''_

_''5555 I know, I'm also excited to see Phi Phi Fanclub''_

_''Yeah me too Phi, it's been a while! what to do? I'm nervous.''_

_''555 don't be! Practice the song...''_

_''Been listening to it Phi, wanna hear it?''_

_''I already know the--''_

Then Gulf started singing

_**Ja hei te pen kon sood tai** _

_**koon teeyoo duey gan gap syan took lom hai jai** _

_**ja mei tam hai te tong sia jaia sia jaia** _

_**day yin syeum mai kon dee oh,** _

Then Mew blushed and ask Gulf to stop singing.

_''Did Phi already put blush on? why you are so red?_

_''I'm hanging up, focus on your eating na... will see you later''_

_''Okay krub Phi, see you!! I'm hanging up''_

_''Yes...''_

_''Bye Phi, bye bye I love you''_

Mew got flustered and ended the call first.

_''alainaa.''_

Mew was avoiding the eyes of his make-up artist.

_''Mew, it's okay. don't be shy na... Phi knows you're together with Gulf''_

then Mew just gave a soft smile and nodded to his make up artist.

_''It's done, go change to your suit then we'll go na directly to the event''_

_''can we get a salmon salad on the way?''_ Mew asked his team.

_''Yes, we will Mew...''_

_''Thankyou na krub every one for the help''_

Then Mew changed into his suit and as always he's looking like a meal all the time. he is so good looking

that every person who passed by him had a double look. Mew is a goddess and I said it period.

Inside the car:

_Nongstu: Phi? P'best called me, Gulf asked if you wanted to grab a coffee with him._

_Mew: Do we have time na?_

_Nongstu: We have quite a lot of time, should we drop you off there or want us to go with you?_

_Mew: Is gulf already there?_

_Nongstu: Shai Phi, P'best left him already that's why he called me if you're coming na._

_Mew: okay tell them I'm going._

at the coffee shop

_''Phi!''_ gulf immediately went for a hug when he saw Mew walking towards him.

_''Gulf, calm down. there's a lot of people...'_

_''Khothot na Phi, I was just excited seeing you 555''_

_''Ahuh, we were just together earlier what do you mean? 555''_

_''nothing Phi, come let's sit''_

Then the two of them ordered their favorite coffee and practice a little bit of their singing performance for later's event.

if you see them you wouldn't think that these two young men are just friends. they exert so much sexual tension between.

by just staring at each other while sipping their hot coffees. 

_''Phi, stop staring at me like that.. you can't eat me''_

_''mishaii, I can eat you''_

_''no, no Phi, you can't eat me.. you can't eat me na''_

_''555 just kidding, let's go... they are waiting for us...''_

_''shai Phi, did you bring nongstu with you?''_

_''I will call them to pick me up here...''_

_''do you want to go with me inside my car phi?''_

_''hmm, What are you planning huh Gulf?''_

_''midaaiii, I'm not planning anything Phi! 555''_

_''I would love too tua aeng, but let's think about the hearts of our Phi Phi Fanclub... they wouldn't take seeing us arriving together''_

_''5555 that's true Phi, they will trend something again on twitter if they see us arriving together... that's cute''_

_''okay, go now and call P'best to pick you up and I will call nong stu and see you later okay? su su na krub my love!''_

_''Phi, can I get a good luck kiss?''_

_''Mi-yaww not here.. I'll give you a kiss later''_

Then both of them called their team to pick them up and go to the event.

There were many fans, left and right. It's really a different feeling for them whenever they see Phi Phi fans in person, not like in lives or other stuff.

It's a great feeling hearing their wonderful cheers, that only means that they are happy seeing the couple.

The event started with them singing the famous ost of their series TharnType- Hold Me tight, as usual, the fans are gushing over them because

of their undeniable chemistry, little did they not know that the couple in the series is real as crystal clear in real life.

It's their 3rd time promoting this and it's funny because it's always the MC who is crushing with Gulf, that's why Mew can't help but be possessive.

as usual, they were asked some questions, and they gladly answer it. It's normal, they've been asked so many times and they are already used to it.

The only thing that they are not used to is being far away from each other, there's a good distance between them because of social distancing but of course, they have their own

way on how to reach each other, Basically Mew's way to take a grasp of his baby boy.

You can clearly see that they are really holding back not to hug or not to touch each other, it wasn't uncomfortable but for them, it's not usually as

they are known to be the couple who loves to hug each other and seeing them being in a distance, you may call it a little weird.

The event was successful and they were very happy meeting all the Phi Phi Fanclub that they have been missing for months now.

' _'That was the most difficult one hour of my life''_

The younger gave a subtle smirk and held his Phi Mew's hand.

_''You don't have any idea how many techniques I did inside my head just to hold back not spreading my arms for you''_

Mew remained silent, then suddenly his face produced a thin grin playing on his lips.

_''Well, I guess we need to go home quickly? and see what else can we spread?''_

_''55555 Let's go there Phi...to that place''_

After the event, both decided to take a walk at their favorite place that only the two of them know.

of course, they went on their private cars and agreed to meet there at the place to avoid fans following them so that they will have their

own quality time.

It's almost midnight when they arrived, both Nong stu and P'best left the two and told them to just call them if they need to pick them up.

Now the couple walking, hands intertwined, and just feeling the chilly vibes.

_''Are you tired Phi?'_ the younger asked.

_''hm, not really. how about you? are you tired?''_

_''hm, no I'm not... I'm actually energized right now it's funny 555''_

_''aww, what's funny?''_

_''I mean, I'm happy Phi''_

_''ohh, me too I'm happy seeing our sweethearts earlier''_

_''Aside from that, I'm happy because we get to do this always Phi,''_

Then Gulf stopped.

_''What's wrong?''_ the elder asked looking all worried.

Then Gulf started walking again leaving the elder behind.

Mew standing there all confused, Gulf turned around and smiled at him.

raising his hands towards Mew.

_''Come here na my love, hold my hand''_

Mew started walking slowly towards Gulf.

But as he approaches, Gulf slowly walks backward which left Mew all confused again.

_''What are you doing Gulf?''_

Mew's pace quickened so that he could catch up to Gulf who is still walking backward without breaking eye contact with him.

_''Hey Gulf??? Can you stop it? what are you doing ?''_

But the younger is just smiling at him. So what Mew did was he run as fast as he can so that he can catch up with Gulf and when he did

he hugged him so tight.

_''What's wrong with you???? huh?? Gulf?''_

Then Gulf started talking.

_''I was just trying to see... even if things go behind... even if things weren't going as I planned...If someday... things aren't the same anymore...just wondering If I decided to look back, can I still see you?''_

Mew remained silent on what Gulf has just said.

_''If one day, we couldn't do this anymore, I was just wondering if---''_

Gulf didn't finish his words because Mew hugged him so tight.

_''What are you saying now Gulf? we should be happy right now, right? we should be celebrating?? what are you thinking now??''_

Gulf lifted his face to Mew, and there are traces of tears on the younger's face.

Gulf has been so private with his emotions and even if he's with Mew already there are certain situations where he will just keep all his worries by himself

to not burden anyone, even if it's Mew.

_''What's wrong Gulf? is there's something that I need to know? do you want to tell me what's bothering you? you know you can tell me everything right?_

Gulf took his P'Mew's hands and started walking. Them being side by side, Gulf couldn't help but cry at the sight of the beautiful night and silence.

_''I'm just afraid, afraid that one day I couldn't hold this hand anymore''_ as he squeezes Mew's hand.

_''Why?? is there a problem Gulf?''_

Gulf looked at Mew with his Bambi eyes. A soft smile lined on the edge of his lips.

_''Let's...stop...this Phi... Let's stop this''_

It was as if there's a harsh wind slamming on Mew's entirety when he heard what Gulf said.

he laughed it off and tightened his grip on Gulf's hand.

_''What are you saying Gulf?? 555 you're just tired... want me to call P'best? wanna go home hah babe?''_

Gulf didn't say anything and was looking down the whole time.

_''Hey? Gulf? Let's go home?''_ Mew pulled him so that they can go home but Gulf removed Mew's grip on his hand.

using his calm and low voice, Gulf utters

_''Phi... I can't do this anymore... I can't go on like this with you anymore...''_

Mew stood tall and took a deep breath then held Gulf's shoulders.

_''You are just tired Gulf, let's go home... I'm calling P'best''_

Then Gulf raised his voice for the first time.

_''I can't date you in secret anymore... this is not what I want, I don't want to do this anymore P'Mew... I've been thinking about this for a while, I can't do it.''_

_''Gulf... what are you talking about? Did I do something wrong? why are you acting like this?''_

_''It's not about that Phi... I always felt the love you gave me since day 1 and until now... maybe it's me, but I don't want to do this anymore... I'm sorry''_

_''wait... I really don't understand what's happening right now Gulf, what do you mean you can't do it anymore??''_

The silence was so loud between them.

_''Can we do this P'Mew?''_

_''What Gulf? what do you want to do? tell me please?''_

**_Silence....._ **

_''Gulf please tell me, I don't understand why are you doing this to me?''_

_''Yes, P'Mew.''_

_''Yes??? explain it to me Gulf''_

_''Every time I look at you Phi, I'm telling myself that I wanted to see your face for the rest of my life, I'm telling myself that I wanted to protect you, that I wanted to make you happy, I wanted to take all your pain away, I wanted to see you smile, just looking at your face, I think I already have the universe in my life. I want every memory of me being happy... I want to have that when I'm with you. After I met you, the happiness within me gradually changes, you are every reason why I wanted to be better. Do you understand me? Why Phi? I have all the reason why I love you so much, I know every reason why I want to be with you but still couldn't explain it, do you get me Phi??? Do you know how much I love you Phi?''_

_''Gulf...I don't understand''_

_''Me too Phi, I don't understand... but what I do know...''_

_''...what I do know, Phi...''_

_''...is I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you... and when I said I don't want to be with you in secret is that...''_

_''...I'm ready to reveal to the world that you are mine...''_

Mew was shocked and at the same time is still confused.

_''Gulf..''_

_''P'Mew... should we settle the dowry and meet my parents now??''_

The worry on Mew's face suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a smile.

_''GULF KANAWUT!!!!''_

_''Let's stop being like this and move to higher place Phi, Yes Phi, I'm giving you my Yes now''_

_''Why are you like this Gulf!!!! you don't know how scared I was... I thought you were breaking up with me...why are you like this''_

Mew couldn't help himself but cry on Gulf's shoulders while hugging him.

Gulf hugs Mew so tight so that he could make up to what he did to Mew.

_''So are you telling me that you're going to marry me huh Gulf?''_

another silence. 

_''Hey Gulf? say something? 555''_

_''Gulf??''_

_''Gulf kanawut!!!''_

_''Gulf??????''_

_''Gulf kanawut!!!!!''_

**_''OYYYY MEW WAKE UP!!!!!!!''_ **

I woke up with cold sweats all over my body and panting. I see my sister beside me and my friends over the couch sitting there while watching something on the television.

_''You're dreaming about Gulf again?? when will you stop Mew??''_ My sister told me.

I ignored her and reached for my water beside my table.

 _''What are you doing in my room by the way?''_ I asked her.

_''And now you have amnesia? we were hanging out, waiting for Gulf's event''_

_''What event?''_

_''Mew can you stop pretending? get up there''_

_''What pretending? I'm genuinely asking you''_

_''Gulf's new series with his couple...you were the one who asked us to be with you...you didn't remember that?''_

New couple? New series? Am I still dreaming? 

_''Mew, you need to accept it right now that your story with Gulf is finished, you both have your respective paths now... you need to move forward and stop dwelling in the past''_

_''I don't understand you Jom...''_

_''Gulf is happy now... so please be happy too''_

_''But... we were just together a while ago jom, he said yes to me... he's marrying me... what do you mean?...''_

_''..what do you mean he is happy now..''_

_''...I was with him at our special place a while ago...''_

Then Jom hugged Mew who was obviously having a breakdown again.

_''Let's move on now Mew... go find your own place now...go find your own happiness...because Gulf found his..''_

**Author's Note:**

> I love you all 5555555
> 
> sorry na kha-
> 
> connect with me on twitter: @kanamewjpeg
> 
> I hope you liked it :)  
> tell me in the comments what you think guys TT


End file.
